


Loki's Fall

by sunsetrose20



Series: Once Noble [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Loki Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetrose20/pseuds/sunsetrose20
Summary: Loki's fall and one of its consequences as told by an Asgardian citizen.
Series: Once Noble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Loki's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, ideas, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Like in centuries before, the Liesmith managed to create an uprising within the people in a matter of days. The fall of Loki left Asgard’s people divided.

We were all excited for the prince's coronation, no one doubted he would lead us into a glorious battle, only the prince's envious little brother wasn't. Nobody suspected him initially, but he was called the Liesmith for a reason. The people's derision was turned on him once more only when the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif let slip to a guard, who promptly proceeded to get intoxicated at one of the most popular taverns, that the “King" refused to bring back the rightful heir.

A ruined coronation, a war declaration, the soon to be king banished. That's what happened. Nothing more should have happened, but then it was like the horse incident all over again.

Prince Thor should never have been banished.

We felt relief to know that not all was lost after King Odin fell into slumber. The spare yet remained. We gathered our weapons, ready to follow the spare into battle, teach a lesson to those filthy Frost Giants. This was all their fault. And oh, how right that was. Then, the guard got drunk, telling us all we needed to know. Asgard wanted Loki gone. Asgard wanted Loki punished. To see his back bloodied, his ribs opened and twisted into a spread eagle. The traitor should have never been able to get his clutches near the throne.

The first action, perhaps plural would be more fitting, that divided the people followed that event.

The Liesmith killed the Jötunn king and tried to destroy his world, bringing an end to his race, by means of the Bifröst. Some cared not, for it changed nothing. Some thought it was one of the most dishonorable things the Liesmith ever did, not fighting like a man but worming out of the fight completely. Others thought the Liesmith had left his petty games behind by reminding the other realms of Asgard’s might, a demonstration of power that would remind them of their place.

Things had changed. We were not happy about them, but we would never defy our king. Our rightful king, that is. Before, Asgard’s commoners were free to know the dealings of the court, but not anymore. Not after the horse incident. Asgard understood. No one mentioned the incident, all ignored the origins of King Odin's steed, and what a magnificent steed it was. But frustration stewed over the centuries. And it reached its breaking point with the near destruction of Jötunheimr.

None understood what happened during the fight at the Bifröst. The facts were that Jötunheimr had not been destroyed, but the Bifröst. The Rainbow Bridge was gone. There was no way in or out of Asgard. We were isolated. The king and prince returned alone. The Liesmith, the spare, was dead. Dead by his own hand. Those were the facts.

And the second thing that divided Asgard’s people.

If the Liesmith had died in battle, it would be different. It would take some of the stain. But that was not the case. Most Æsir agreed, again, although previously it had been even, that it was one of the most dishonorable acts committed by the God of Chaos. Even in death, Loki brought shame to Asgard. Others, the few, pitied him, felt sorry for his loss; it was not something we understood. The only regrettable thing about Loki's death was the humiliation it brought.

The whole of Asgard agreed upon one thing: there was a bright side to the destruction of the Bifröst. No other realm would know our disgrace for some time to come.

Once, a long time ago, I said, “I fear for the fate of the once noble House of Odin.” I was right to do so.

If there were to be a war now, there would be more souls feasting in Valhalla than usual. Despite the steed's repulsive origins, no one denied that Sleipnir was the strongest and fastest steed in all the Nine Realms. The horse also had a certain grace that should be impossible with its eight legs. It was… admirable. Anyone would want a steed of the like. Although it would be preferable if the beast was more obedient.

Odin's war horse had taken the king out of some tight spots, saving some Asgardian lives along the way. The connection between master and mount was something to be reckoned with. But the same stable boy that had not been able to keep his mouth shut all those centuries ago did it again. He did not keep to himself, and with the intensity people were whispering with, news travelled fast, and soon everyone knew that the horse refused to follow King Odin's commands, much less to let the king mount it. The beast even acted out against the king, almost hitting him with its front hooves when they tried to bridle him. What had the world come to? Being unable to control a horse… it was outrageous.

And not showing deference to its master, the beast had no problems with being right down impossible with its handlers. Refusing to be groomed and to leave its stable, and threatening to bite or kick according to the stable boy, the beast was left alone, Odin having called off all of his horse's handlers. The mount was a liability.

There were no changes. Until Prince Thor.

The horse, for reasons only known to the Norns, let itself be handled only by Prince Thor, who had never cared for it before. It was the heir to the throne, by Odin's beard, who was grooming the horse, cleaning its stable, feeding it, and taking it out. Not mounting it, not even with a bridle, just letting it run freely. What if the beast forgot its training? And Odin let it happen. When before he had only allowed a selected few to care for his steed, he now allowed his heir to act like a stable boy.

What next, would Prince Thor abdicate the throne? What he was being reduced to. Midgard did him no favors.

Months passed like this, the people muttering about what the royal family was becoming, and eventually, the Bifröst was repaired. The Nine Realms had fallen into chaos.

King Odin and Prince Thor prepared to subdue the rebel groups, making a call to arms. We followed them into a battle as was our duty, but that did not mean we did it willingly. Both of the men leading us had gone crazy with grief, and shame no doubt. The days leading to our departure were met with the sight of both gods talking with the horse as if it were a person, as if it could understand them, pleading it to go with them. And so we left for Vanaheimr, fearing for what was to come, reluctant to battle, a trait not worthy of any Asgardian. It even reminded me of-

No, none should have those thoughts. What had become of Asgard?

We mounted our steeds and rode into battle, but there was no eight-legged horse towering above us. He had not come with us.

Sleipnir did not allow himself to be mounted.


End file.
